


Origin of Silver Eyes

by madamoiselle_sica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, origin of silver eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica
Summary: My camp fire story about the silver-eyed people's origin story.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Origin of Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This particular side story has been tugging at me for a while. I have no basis for its origin other than it fits into a much longer RWBY story that I have not gotten back to in some time. (I will get back to that story eventually but Fair Game has my brain cell on lockdown). 
> 
> I imagine this to be told like a sort of flashback, similar to what Qrow did with the fire shadows to tell the story of the god of light and dark. I have made an OC named Glass, a silver-eyed male fanus from Vacuo, tell the story. In the larger scene where this story is being told, most of the cast of RWBY is in the Shade dining hall when Glass tells them this tale, for which he feels is like a bedtime story told to children. But as Qrow once said, “How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere.”

Many centuries ago, our ancestors were nomads. During this one particular journey, food and water were scarce, as there had been a drought. So they had to travel farther away from the towns and villages that they normally frequented.

They were out of food and nearly out of water when they stumbled across a pond, far removed from any towns or settlements. But it was unusual, it was wide and circular but didn’t seem to have any source or exit. But desperate for water, they all drank from the pond. They found that it replenished them very quickly. It even healed the sick and injured. They were also able to find animals and plants in a nearby forest that also helped to sustain them.

They stayed for the next week and collected barrels of water and food to take with them back to the towns and villages, as they knew that this would be a great help to the other towns in desperate need.

But before the third day, they all started to notice something strange. All of their eyes were changing colors. It was subtle at first, a lighter coloring and then by the end of the week, the whole caravan had silver eyes. They didn’t know why or how. None of them felt bad or sick, so they just assumed it was something to do with the water or the food. 

They traveled back to the nearest town to share their resources and found that the water they collected had all but disappeared from their barrels. But they still had food to sell, so they shared what they could. 

Over the course of that season, they traveled back and forth to the pond for water and food. They decided to keep the location of the pond and the forest to themselves, just in case they ever needed it again and so that others wouldn’t pilfer the resources, as they took just enough to sustain them and help others. Due to the drought, they even started farming near it, using the water to tend to the vegetables that they grew. But again, they used it when necessary and refused to build anything that might draw attention to the space.

About a year after the drought, they encountered so grimm while on their travels. The group had always been skilled and fighting the grim, but this time, the pack that attacked them was particularly vicious. It struck one of the men square in the chest. His wife, who watched it happen, screamed and then a bright white light encircled her and when the light vanished, all of the grim were either disintegrating or petrified. The wife collapsed and was out cold for a few days. When she came to, she could not explain what had happened. However, others had noted that the light came from her eyes. 

As future grim attacks occurred, more of the clan had similar experiences. It slowly became something that they would practice, as understanding of their abilities was learned and shared. After about a year of learning about their eye abilities, children were then born to the clan with silver eyes. So it became something that was taught to children as they grew up how to use their eye ability. 

Soon after there was no more drought. Since the clan didn’t need the resources at the pond anymore, they went back to traveling to the other towns and villages further away. The location of this pond was then lost to them. But the silver eyed people remained with their abilities to take out grim with a blink of an eye.


End file.
